


White creeper van

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: The 'Golden Wani' Nightclub [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid and his creeper van, M/M, for razzledazzle, hooker!AU, setting after 'The Golden Wani Nightclub' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid owns one of those old, white creepy vans one normally associate with a pedophile. Maybe he should change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White creeper van

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RazzleDazzle2k13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/gifts).



> For razzledazzle2k13.tumblr.com hope this will help you out of your misery xP  
> Maybe you like it as well? Leave a kudo and/or a comment!

White creeper van

“... and then I got pulled over! AGAIN! It’s the fourth time this week and it’s just wednesday! What the fuck is wrong with those cops? They should stuff themselves with some donuts and leave me alone!”

Kid huffed and took a sip from his beer, after he had finished his rant about what had happened to him today. Law just sat there, nodding now and then, listening but not really. He was currently reading one of his medical journals and the article was a bit more interesting than the ranting of his lover. The redhead grumbled because of the fact that the older wasn’t paying attention and he laid down next to him, inching closer, so he could rest his head on the lap of said man. 

For a short moment the other was distracted and looked down into the pouting face of his boyfriend and frowned. He blinked down at him and then absentmindedly started to stroke through his thick, wild hair. 

“..Maybe it’s because of your van being a creeper van?”

Kid tilted his head and turned around, so he could press his forehead against the other’s covered tummy. Nuzzling his face into the fabric and pushing it up during this he breathed against the soft skin there. 

“... is not…”

“Totally is! It looks like one of those stereotypical van of a pedophiliac... “

Law yelped and slapped the now mostly hidden head of his lover, when he felt his teeth sunk into his flesh just right under his belly button, where the happy trail leads into his shorts. 

“Is not!”

“IS! And don’t you dare bite me again you creep!”

Kid growled loudly against his tummy and nuzzled more against it. This was so irritating. 

“It just looks like one of those van’s okay? Maybe you should buy a new one? Or maybe paint it?”

“Paint job is cheaper… maybe I should do so…”

He nibbled softly and teasingly at the sensitive belly button and Law sucked in some air at the sensation of this action. Damn he had always been a sucker for something like this and Kid just knew too well where and how to press his buttons. He gasped and bit his bottom lip, when Kid’s lips inched closer towards the hem of his jeans, following the nicely trimmed path of dark hair against caramel toned skin. 

The next moment the head re-appeared from underneath his hoodie and fast the clothes were gone and they ended this night, well more like morning, with some blissful and exhausting rounds of sex. Law loved those. He could at least sleep after those. 

The surgeon woke up to an empty bed the next day and he was mildly surprised by it, also a bit annoyed. Normally he was the one leaving the bed first, leaving the hooker behind, because he needs to be awake later this night. Sighing he rolled onto the side and pouted. When he found the sticky note on the other’s pillow he had to suppress a soft giggle.

_Dear Heart Surgeon,_

_Am at Franky’s! Called Killer and he said he will help me pimping my van!_  
Hope we will see each other tonight!?  
Don’t brag that I had slept at yours, tho…  
Will even put on a nice outfit for you  <3 

_-Kiddo_

He sighed softly and began with his daily routine. 

In the evening he went to the known club and got greeted with loud cheering from an overjoyed Pyro. He knew that this boy should calm down more. At the same time the cheery attention was kind of sweet. Pyro didn’t work there anymore and Kid had been heartbroken thanks to it. He had told him so himself after a few days. 

“Hey Law! How are ya? Crimson is already there and mostly....”

“… waiting for you.” 

Crimson grabbed Law’s hand and pulled him to the stairs to go to the private rooms. Law was a bit taken back by this and just followed the redhead, stumbling along mostly, not really gracile, but well…

“What do you say?”

Law just stared out of the window and blinked a few times.

“... It’s now a burgundy creeper van.”

Kid groaned loudly and bit into the others neck. Law just moaned and gripped his hair with both hands, humming in delight, because of this. He loves to enrage Kid a bit too much maybe, but he didn’t care right now. He also loved Kid’s creeper van, he just would never admit it. Not right now at least.


End file.
